wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Thunder (Featherflight)
Okay, she obviously doesn't like me very much. But- she likes scrolls, like me... maybe I should lend her one of mine? A scavenger one, maybe? Would she like that?- ''Thunder thinking about Crepuscular. Description Thunder is a tall, slender hybrid with deep, sapphire blue scales. His underscales are a slightly paler shade of blue. His eyes are large and emerald green, usually staring down at a scroll. He has a black SeaWing sail on his back and a dewlap of the same color. He has a NightWing body shape and horns, but he moves more like a SeaWing, awkward out of the water. Thunder's talons are webbed, which makes him graceful in the water. He wears black rimmed spectacles that he's always pushing up his nose, in a cute, awkward way. ''"I like scrolls." Personality Thunder is a "glass half full" kind of dragaon- he always tries to look at the bright side, but he is also easily discouraged. He tends to fall into depression now and again, but usually snaps out of it with an even brighter outlook than before. Thunder is also hopelessly awkward- he tries ''to act normal, but usually fails, weirding out the dragons around him. He doesn't have a good idea of what is socially acceptable, usually embarassing himself horribly in the heat of the moment. Thunder also is friendly- he often approaches other dragons kindly (albeit awkwardly) and tries to be nice and approachable. He blushes more than your average dragonn, because he's almost always embarassed of something he's done. Thunder is a good-hearted dragon- peaceful and generous, but he tends to lean on the naive side sometimes, as he trusts most dragons. He moves fast in relationships, usually deciding if a certain dragon is a friend or not by the first conversation. Thunder is a scrollworm, he loves to read and is the ultimate fanboy, constantly sending letters and salutaions to his favorite authors. ''"I'm not that interesting, I promise." History Thunder was born to a SeaWing named Jellyfish and a NightWing named Moonleaper. Moonleaper left Jellyfish amd Thunder early on, leaving the unhatched Thunder to be raised by Jellyfish. Thunder doesn't have any hard feelings toward his father- he's never met him, so why should he hate him? It seems ridiculous to hate a dragon you haven't met, at least to Thunder. Jellyfish raised Thunder in the Kingdom Of The Sea, on a small island excluded from most of the tribe. They weren't hiding, simply unsocial- Jellyfish just didn't want her dragonet to be judged so openly by the other SeaWings. When Thunder turned five, Jellyfish decided to send him to Flurfy Ship Academy, because she wanted him to meet more dragonets his own age. Thunder currently resides in Flurfy Ship Academy. Relationships "Hm. He's nice to me, which is awesome, but he doesn't seem to like scrolls, and that's weird... does he like scrolls? Maybe I'm wrong." Robin- Thunder likes this SkyWing, he seems friendly, plus he's helping Thunder find his clawmates, which is totally nice! Thunder wonders if Robin will be his friend- it would be nice to have a friend other than Crepuscular, who he always blushes and acts frazzled around. Thunder thinks this dragon's sarcastic sense of humor is funny- he thinks he should write a sarcastic joke scroll! "How do I feel about her? Honestly, I'm not sure. I want to make her happy all the time, make her laugh and give her all my scrolls, and write her a really sappy poem... But I'm also terrified of her. I mean, what if I say the wrong thing and she hates me? How will I live if I don't have her in my life? Andddd that was way too much information, wasn't it? *sigh*" Crepuscular- Thunder is very confused about this NightWing- he's never felt the way he feels about her. She fascinates him- her outlook on life seems different than his, and yet, the same. Thunder doesn't realize it quite yet, but he is slowly falling in love. Crystal Trivia *Thunder likes scavenger scrolls, but is not interested in keeping one as a pet or studying them. *Thunder has a crush on Crepuscular. *He loves sushi- he wants to be both a sushi chef and an author when he grows up. * He admires Crystal's spirit, but thinks of her as only a friend. *He thinks his mother is the most honorable dragon in the world. *He is interested in art, but sucks at drawing. Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing)